bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ямми Льярго
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 3 апреля | gender = мужской | height = 230 см | weight = 303 кг | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Серо Эспада; арранкар №10 | previous team = Эспада | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Ира | manga debut = Глава 190 (Том 22) | anime debut = Серия 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Кенджи Номура | english voice = Пол Питер Джемисон Прайс (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = }} — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена. Он имеет номер диез (10) до высвобождения меча, но становится серо (нулевым) эспадой в ресуррексионе. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Татуировка Ямми Ямми, безусловно, самый крупный арранкар из всей Эспады. У него загорелая кожа и карие глаза, а также очень мощный череп. У него длинные черные волосы, собранные в тонкий хвост, и густые бакенбарды. В остальном, он лысый. Его брови рыжего цвета, а на скулах — красные пятна эстигмы. Он носит стандартную униформу Эспады, с той лишь разницей, что рубашка всегда расстёгнута. Как и все арранкары, он имеет дыру пустого, в его случае она находится в груди. От маски пустого осталась нижняя челюсть кость (в комплекте с восемью зубами), которая расположена на подбородке, как борода. Татуировка «10», обозначающая ранг Ямми, находится на левом плече. Однако, при высвобождении меча единица исчезает, и число меняется на 0. Характер Ямми высокомерен и чересчур уверен в своих силах. Также он весьма жесток — когда женщина-медик прикрепляет его отрубленную руку, он, чтобы проверить силу вновь обретённой конечности, наносит врачу смертельный удар. По словам Заельапорро Гранца, Ямми имеет привычку кричать , когда ему попадаются оппоненты, драка с которыми обещает быть развлечением, что подтвержается, например, когда он впервые сталкивается с Ичиго Куросаки в Каракуре. Ямми часто полагается на Улькиорру Сифера в плане того, что ему делать дальше. Улькиорра даёт ему инструкции и приказы, и Ямми действует скорее как его личный силовик; хотя он иногда справляется и сам (например, во время нападения Айзена на Каракуру). Вместо того, чтобы использовать тактику на поле боя, Ямми предпочитает сражаться с помощью своей грубой силы, и, судя по всему, ему доставляют удовольствие убийства и причинение вреда другим. Чтобы стать сильнее и убивать более эффективно, в свободное время Ямми ест или отдыхает. В некоторой степени он уважает Улькиорру. Он удивился, когда узнал, что Улькиорра погиб от руки Ичиго в форме пустого, но потрясло Ямми не столько это, сколько сам факт поражения четвёртого эспады. К остальным же своим союзникам он относится с презрением, называет остальных эспад мусором (хотя это не обошло и Улькиорру) и даже нападает на них без предупреждения (например, на уже упомянутого врача, просто чтобы проверить свою силу, на Меноли Маллию, без особой причины, и на Рудборна Челуте, хотя в этом случае, это мог быть просто слепой выброс ярости после встречи с Урюу). Силы и способности Физическое Увеличение за Счет Гнева: Ямми является единственным Эспадой, способным увеличивать свою Рейацу с помощью сна и еды, но это накопление занимает значительное количество времени и бездействия. Однако, свои запасы силы он может высвобаждать и постепенно, а когда он высвобаждывает свой Ресуррексион, его номер Эспады меняется, и Ямми демонстрирует свою истинную силу. По мере увеличения его гнева, увеличивается его физическая масса, что приводит к мгновенному увиличению как его размеров, так и его силы.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9-17 Духовный меч : The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. thumb|190px|right|Yammy in his released state *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 Upon release, his Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs, each extending back from the torso. These legs are connected to the body by white carapace-covered joints, leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 381, page 09. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0; the 1 disintegrates, leaving only the 0.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 13-17 :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. thumb|right|190px|Yammy's Cero :*'Cero:' While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero that he charges right in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :*'Enhanced Bala:' Already demonstrating his ability to fire consecutive Bala blasts at the enemy, this skill is further improved. In his released form, this technique can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 11-12 & 14 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in his form, as he seems to be totally unharmed after his fight against Chad, Rukia and Renji. He only received minor pain from a Kidō Spell fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 4 Though somewhat dazed, he survives with no damage a Cero (which he had been charging) that explodes in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo fires to counter it.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 10-11 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 9 He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Chad's «Brazo Izquierda del Diablo» with no damage.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatches two of his opponents with presumably little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 Yammy becomes so strong that when he threw Rukia to the ground, she was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 5 He can bite through buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 8 He effortlessly outmatched Chad's strongest attack using his «Brazo Derecha de Gigante».Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure increases explosively. Yammy states that among the Espada, he is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is orange-red in coloration.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. thumb|right|190px|Yammy's Enraged Form. :*'Enraged Form': Yammy explains that his release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 3-8 }} Питомец thumb|right|190px|Питомец Ямми У Ямми есть питомец, небольшая собачка-пустой по имени Куккапуро, которая по совместительству является ещё и единственным его фрассьоном. Цензура В аниме изменен эпизод, в котором Ямми сразу после окончательного восстановления его руки проверяет ее на арранкаре-целительнице. В манге он бьет ее вниз по голове, отчего она взрывается, и жалуется что должен был разрубить ее рукой напополам. В аниме же вместо этого он отшвыривает ее в стену и жалуется, что должен был пробить ей стену насквозь. Тем не менее, в английском дубляже речь Ямми не изменена, и он все равно говорит что должен был разрубить ее напополам. Кроме того, в аниме значительно уменьшен урон, который Ямми нанес Садо при первом появлении арранкаров в Каракуре. В манге Ямми практически разрывает в клочья правую руку Садо, в аниме же его рука отделывается лишь несколькими глубокими ранами. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *Сторона смерти Ямми — ярость. *Ямми не появлялся в воспоминаниях Старка о его боевых товарищах. *In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using his Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine."''Bleach anime; Episode 269'' Цитаты Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие de:Yammy Llargo en:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo pl:Yammy Llargo